


Hole in my Pocket

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, but that was what the prompt demanded and i am nothing if not eager to please, massive air quotes around the word accidental incest here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany works a gloryhole, and her newest customer is a surprise for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in my Pocket

This wasn't the first time Bethany had been led to this room, nor would it be the last. She wrung her hands when the sex worker turned away, her mouth a sharp twist that she bit down on until it smoothed. We need the money, she reminded herself. We need the money, the money, the money. It was always about the money with them, she knew, but what else was she to do, when the expedition was coming up fast and the little money they did make seemed to be draining away just as fast?

The stall was the same as the last time she had been in here. Plain and empty, with a single round, padded hole in the wall for her to stick her bottom half through. Her hands shook as she started to disrobe, removing her boots and trousers and folding them neatly in a pile across from her, along with her blouse and chainmail and arm warmers. If she was going to do this, as she must, there really was no point in being half dressed, when she would just get everything dirty if she kept them on.

The hole was meticulously cleaned after every use, but she couldn't help shivering when she maneuvered her bottom half through the hole, in no small part due to an anticipation she would never admit, least of all to herself. She didn't have long to wait, much to her relief-- disappointment, she tried to convince herself, without success, particularly when rough calloused hands smoothed over her ass, pulling her back. She'd thought it would be to meet her customer's cock, and winced in preparation ton be taken dry, but she was pleasantly surprised, shocked even, to meet a mouth, and let out a soft noise when a tongue flickered briefly over her cunt, tasting her. The man on the other side of the wall hummed satisfaction, and drew back.

Usually her customers already had their cocks in her and were pounding away by now, so it came as quite the surprise when the man did not stop there, as she'd expected, but replaced his mouth with a hand. He started drawing a calloused fingertip up and down and around her clit without quite touching it, long enough that she gradually relaxed and sighed in frustrated need. She wriggled, hoping that the man would get the idea and stick it in, but she was doomed to be frustrated. He let out a soft, barely audible chuckle and flickered his finger faster across her clit just as he pressed a slow finger into her.

Bethany jerked, all of her breath rushing out of her, and pushed back unthinkingly. That earned her another soft huff and the man readjusted so that no matter how she pushed, she couldn't quite manage to sink his finger any deeper inside of her. She whined, only to let out a high, artless cry when the man unexpectedly shoved a second finger inside her, then a third, crooking them so that every push of his hand made them rub against that place that made her see stars.

She'd started to rock her hips with each push of his hand, keening in the back of her throat. She could feel herself dripping wet around his hand, spattering them both as he started to speed up, and let out a choked noise when the man withdrew his hand without warning, leaving her feeling achingly cold and empty, only for something blunt and wide to replace it.

And still, he did not take her.

 

 

 

He teased her with the head of his cock, rubbing it back and forth in her slick, sopping folds until she couldn't keep quiet any more. "Please," she begged, unable to hide the tremble in her voice, and actually did her best to emphasize it, hoping it would get her what she wanted, needed. "Please f-fuck me."

There was only silence on the other side of the wall, and the teasing hand fell still. Bethany dropped her hand between her hands and let out a despairing noise. "No no no, please don't stop." Her voice caught when the man suddenly started to move his hand again, spreading her cheeks to bare her cunt as he hooked a foot around her leg and kicked it wide, earning a long, long sigh from her when at last he shoved his cock inside her in one long thrust. Bethany sobbed relief and pushed back to meet him, trembling down the length of her spine and back up.

He drew back swiftly, groaning as she clenched around him with every inch he pulled out from her, until just the head of his cock remained inside, then plunged back in. She hiccuped as he bottomed out, his balls slapping wetly against her, aching to be filled every time he pulled out. The man set a bruising pace, taking her hard and fast, making her cry out helplessly, hopelessly, lost in the sound and the movement and the need. He seemed bound and determined to make her moan, adjusting the angle of his thrusts until she couldn't hold back her sighs and whimpers, long and loud and trembling.

There came a bang that made her jump as the man slammed a fist on the wall before seizing her lush hips and yanking her back onto his cock, making her gasp. The air was filled with the sounds and smells of sex, thick and musty and heady, making her dizzy, as much as the almost mindless need to have him fuck her again and again and again.

She'd started begging at some point, she didn't know when, soft and low at first, growing in volume until she was almost screaming it. The man groaned in answer, taking her every bit as hard as she needed it. In between thrusts he slapped her ass, making her squeal and buck back into him, earning her an approving noise.

 

 

 

She spread her legs wider for him, and in answer the man reached around and started to finger her clit again, making her sob wordlessly. The man moaned in answer, his hips stuttering against her, and pulled her back tighter against him until it was hard to tell where she ended and he began. She bit her forearm to muffle the name she wanted to cry out, screaming against it with the wet slap of skin on skin, and then there came a grunt and a long, low groan, the man yanking her back onto him once, twice more before spending himself deep inside her.

They both lay there panting for a long few minutes before the man pulled out. She could feel his cum dripping down her legs as she heard him walk away and the door close behind him, and sagged against the floor, tears gathering in her eyes for no reason she could give name to.

There was only the briefest pause for her to let out a shuddering exhale before the door to her room came flying open. Bethany jerked up in shock and horror --this wasn't supposed to happen, no one was supposed to come in here-- then froze in place when she saw that it was her older brother. He hadn't even gotten dressed again. She could see his cock as he rushed towards her, erect and swinging between his legs, and then he was kissing her, murmuring her name against her lips before he pulled back and fed his cock into her mouth.

She could taste herself on him, thick and musty and heavy on her tongue as he stroked sweat soaked curls away from her eyes as he moaned her name, and then pressed a kiss to his palm and placed it to her cheek. It was wet, and she shivered as she heard the door to the other room open once again, eyes flying up to her brother's when he said her name reassuringly as someone new pushed inside her, making her moan around him as they started to move in unison, and so began a new day.


End file.
